


Tainted Souls

by Lightnessmoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightnessmoon/pseuds/Lightnessmoon
Summary: A.N. This is an AU story set after the order of the phoenix in which Voldemort realises that Aria Potter is one of his Horcruxes. The Ministry of Magic rescue of her godfather was indeed a trap in which to put her right into Voldemort's hands. Draco Malfoy is assigned to guard and watch over her to prove his worth to be marked. She is made to live at Malfoy Manor. Continuing Hogwarts takes the death of Dumbledore. Where is the light when all hope seems lost? Can she find a way to betray and destroy Voldemort despite the bracelet she wears? Fem Harry/Draco. Rated M for now because I'm self-conscious.Fem Harry/ Draco fanfic. Storyline inspired by Lomonaaeren's Retreat.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. The Darkest of Times

Tainted Souls. Chapter: The Darkest of Times.

Aria Potter guessed it had been three days since she had fallen into Voldemort's filthy hands. She wasn't exactly sure where she was, because, for the second time in her life, she had been thwarted by a portkey. Once she got out of here, she was going to make sure that portkeys could never be used again. Her magic snapped around her, for all the good it did, bound by dark magic to a chair. Aria calmed herself, exhausting herself or her magic would do her no good, only Voldemort or one of his supporters could release her.

"Is my precious one ready to talk now? I have dinner with me."

Aria cringed, Voldemort had been calling her that since her capture, though always in Parseltongue. Aria was uncertain of the reason behind it, it wasn't in Voldemort's nature to be careful with his choice of wordings, so whether it was because she could understand Parseltongue that he choose to speak it or whether it was because it caused fear and shivers from his supporters. Aria guessed it might have been both, Voldemort after all craved power. What she couldn't understand was why he hadn't killed her. What this was all about? Unless it was some type of weird delayed gratification.

The door opened to the room Aria was being kept in. The first thing she saw was Voldemort's gleaming red eyes, though Aria would not find a hint of motives there. He didn't look like he was going to kill her at that exact moment for his wand was not at hand. He was not alone. Pale-faced more than normal entered Draco Malfoy carrying a tray upon which had the lastest meal. Aria caught Draco's eye. Just how humiliating, she had not been released for meals. The person who came with them usually had to try to force her to eat. The last Death Eater that tried left covered with food. Aria didn't care if she hadn't acted very ladylike when she spat the food out all over the Death Eater she barely remembered the name of.

"It displeases me to see you like this, Aria," Voldemort said. He had been doing that a lot too, using her first name though she had ever given him permission to refer to her by her first name. It was like he thought he didn't need it. "It was not like we could trust you, that is until the most unlikely opportunity arose. One that sets you free from this chair and allows for you to have your wand."

Well, that was surprising. Aria knew Voldemort better.

"What's the catch?" Aria said as Draco placed the tray of food down upon a table beside her chair. "Why are you not just killing me."

"You serve a greater purpose to me by me not killing you Aria." He glared. Aria did not understand. What purpose could that be? "Make no mistake I will kill you if you ever betray me or attempt to. No matter my reasoning for keeping you alive now."

Aria felt and heard something click onto her wrist. The strangest thing happened, something that didn't make sense. She felt oddly warm for a few moments, just like when she had first held her wand. It was as though her magic was trying to tell her something.

"The solution to your problem is here with us," Voldemort said casually, returning to the matter at hand. "Draco has graciously accepted the task of being your guard. The bracelet you now wear is part of a pair. The other attached to Draco. He is now responsible for you."

That was it? Bound by a bracelet to sodding Draco Malfoy.

"These are no ordinary bracelets, my precious one." Voldemort continued. "I believe a demonstration is in order. Crucio!"

The spell cascaded towards Aria and she braced herself mentally as much as possible. The pain she expected to feel however did not come, at least not to her. Though the curse hit her it was Draco who had crumpled to the floor, screaming in pain. Aria's eyes went wide. Tears she did not know she had started to fall upon her cheeks.

Voldemort sinisterly laughed, "Welcome home my precious one."

All was lost. What could Aria do if she wasn't able to use magic against him? If she could not escape. How could she defeat him? Not when the curses aimed at her affected someone else. She understood the threat very well. It would not be a torture curse, no next time it would be the killing curse. Voldemort it seemed understood her too. She would not allow harm to befall anyone, even if that person was her school rival. Draco struggled up from his knees. Aria's green eyes met the grey ones, the same realisation within them. It mattered not that the magic which bound her fell, she was, however, in no case free. It was official, it was the darkest of times.


	2. Trust, News and Plans

Chapter: Trust, News, and Plans.

She finally learned where she was being held, hostage. Malfoy Manor. For her safety, Voldemort had claimed Aria had been moved to Draco's suite. Draco took his usual room and Aria had been shown the guest room. The first couple of days had been awful, awkward passing of morning greetings with Draco, then spending her days trying to dodge the oncoming hexes so that Draco wouldn't be hurt.

Her wand had been returned to her. But it had been restricted. Aria had been told she was only allowed to cast the basic of magic, meaning she could defend herself but only with the disarming charm or the shield charm or minor jinxes. Aria got so good at the shielding charm she was able to cast in non-verbally perfectly within a matter of days.

The only privacy Aria had was when she was within the guest room of Draco's suite. Draco never left her side. She didn't really understand why he would choose to protect her and what the deal was with the bracelet she now wore.

"Prongs!" Aria cursed annoyingly at her Patronus. She had been practicing this spell for two weeks now. She managed to cast the charm that produced her stag but had not managed to produce the result she needed. The communicative Patronus. Aria needed to warn Dumbledore. She needed to warn Hermione. Her stag merely titled its antlered head at her as if to ask 'where is the danger?' before disappearing from view again. Aria sunk down against the guest bedroom door, head in her hands, completely and utterly frustrated. She would just have to try again tomorrow.  
.......

Bodies cried out in pain. Aria was frozen, unable to help. They were in the main hall of Malfoy Manor. Defiancancy would at best torture Draco which was no better than watching the Death Eaters' lastest muggle captures being tortured or at worst likely kill her. Aria could not bring herself to watch, but she also could not say anything to stop the torture. This had not been the first time she had been witness to entertainment at mealtimes. A hand gripped her wrist, very discreetly Draco Malfoy stood in front of her, the view of the torture muggles now blocked by his body, it did not stop the screams from reaching her ears. Aria had to concentrate on that, she stared at the back of Malfoy's blonde head. She had not really noticed that he was now taller than her.

'I grow bored.' The females were finally dragged from the room, entertainment clearly had been filled for the evening. 'Let's all dine now."

Aria followed Draco, to the table but she couldn't stand the thought of food, she felt rather sick to her stomach.

'Precious one is something the matter?"

Aria gathered herself. She would not fail now. It pleased Voldemort greatly when she replied to him in Parseltongue, if that meant no one else had to suffer by which she mainly thought of Draco, Aria would comply. "No My Lord." How she hated saying those words. How the Sorting Hat would laugh at her now. The irony of it all. She really should have been in Slytherin. Aria turned to her plate and filled it up, she ate a small amount before Voldemort could say something about that too. Voldemort could be very attentive when he wanted to be and he watched Aria closely.

They were excused after the meal. The moment Aria reached what had become her room, she found a new trunk that was full of new clothing. Aria had been wondering if more clothing was to come. She had found a few items of clothing on the first day within the room she had been given. Aria rolled her eyes and tried to not think about who had gifted her the clothes, to begin with.

"Expecto Patronum," Aria whispered. No Patronus came to her. The major problem about living with Death Eater and Voldemort was being around them affected her happiness. To survive she needed that. It was her only means of escape now.

There was a soft knock. Aria was puzzled, no one had knocked on this door before. Wand in hand in case she had to disarm the person at the door, Aria opened it slowly. To find an awkward-looking Draco Malfoy.

"Does our Lord need me?"

"Drop the pretenses and let me in Potter," Draco murmured, nodding towards the door. "I came to see how you were, you looked ill throughout dinner and you didn't eat much."

The second part had been spoken louder. Someone was listening in. Aria gathered that much. She opened the door and let Draco into her room.

"Muffliato!"

It was a spell Aria did not know. She gave Draco a puzzling look.

"Conceals sound." Draco shrugged. There was an awkward pause.

"Thank you for earlier," Aria said truthfully breaking the pause. She wasn't sure if she was meant to acknowledge that Draco had protected her in some way, free of his own accord or not.

"I've watched the Dark Lord torture my mother Potter," Draco whispered, "I can't stand watching it either, I dislike it immensely and I hate him."

"Not much I can do about it," Aria replied, "you'd be cursed or I'll be killed."

Draco sighed. Aria had never heard him sigh before. Draco always seemed so sure of himself. Aria took in his appearance. He looked like he hadn't slept.

"You seem tired."

"Been guarding this room each night," Draco replied not looking at her.

"You didn't get a choice in protecting me," Aria said. She had guessed that much.

"Not really, I was always going to be assigned to protecting you. His plan changed you know, you weren't meant to be here. And now his - it's like he's obsessed with keeping you alive for reasons unknown to us. Bella tried the first night to get into your cell. He found her. She learned quickly after that. No one has dared touch you," Draco raised his arm. "but I just couldn't risk them not trying, hence the bracelets."

Aria gave him a puzzled look.

"Old pure-blooded custom. Used - well it doesn't matter when. But basically, I can't lie to you, have to protect you and you're protected from most spells except one. Especially within the Manor and its grounds. I have to prove myself worthy due to the bracelets."

"But people have been sending hexes that I've had to dodge," Aria said simply.

"Since getting the bracelet?"

"Yes."

Draco looked thoughtful and then he cursed. "Fucking Merlin! He's punishing me for refusing his mark on my return."

"You refused!" Aria exclaimed. "Are you insane?"

"I don't want his mark. I don't want him here. I want him gone." Draco muttered, a thoughtful look returning to his face. "We'll need to be careful, we have to get hold of some of your lot somehow. Can't be by post, it's being monitored. He is watching you like a hawk, why do you think I had all the paintings removed from this room, before gifting it to you."

"I've been trying, but I can't seem to do it yet," Aria said glancing out of the bedroom window, thinking of her failed communicative Patronus, she had not thought this would happen, she hadn't even realised about the portraits either until he said. Draco wanted to betray Voldemort. Could she trust him? "So what is our next move?"

..........

Aria had heard through the excited murmurs of Voldemort's Death Eaters that she really should learn the names of, that Snape had suffered at the hands of Voldemort himself. Though she knew it could not have been about Voldemort's major plan. The only way he agreed to let Aria roam the halls of Hogwarts was on the execution of Albus Dumbledore. It was why Aria was failing at producing a Patronus.

The only reason she knew it was Voldemort's main plan was that the news had been delivered to her two weeks before her return to Hogwarts: DUMBLEDORE DEAD. This news had caused a mass celebration. Voldemort seemed to be in a boastful powerful mood. And today she would learn why Snape had been tortured by Voldemort. They had gathered in the small hall once more, Voldemort and all his supporters.

"My Lord." Snape bowed low. He had brought a young teen-aged girl with him. A girl who had dark hair like Aria and dark eyes that looked so much liked the Potions masters.

"Severus."

"As you requested, I'd like to introduce my daughter, Ophelia."

Aria blinked, of course, Voldemort would be mad at him, no wonder Snape had been tortured, if he had kept this a secret, Aria never even knew that Snape had a daughter, Aria turned to Draco silently. This was their chance and only chance before Hogwarts. If Snape was truly on her side. Even though Dumbledore could no longer be saved, other lives could.


	3. The Utmost Betrayal part one

Chapter: The Utmost Betrayal part one.

Aria was breathing heavily. She completely focused on her task.

"Well, at least we know it works," Draco said also breathing heavily.

"You're sure I'm casting it right?" Aria whispered. Even though they were in the middle of the night and Draco had placed the room under that concealment charm that stopped overhearing, she did not want to risk everything. If they got caught now, her return to Hogwarts would not happen. Nor could the things they had set in motion.

"Yes," Draco responded irritably.

It had been a week since she actually learned from Draco exactly what spells she could cast via her wand. It was more than she actually thought she would have been allowed. More than Voldemort had told her. The reason behind that had been who had restricted her wand in the first place.

Aria turned her head away from him, she needed her courage; insecurities, however, won out. "This can't go wrong Draco. I need to be sure."

Fingers came to hold her chin in a delicate grasp, titling Aria's face so that she was once more facing Draco, they had begun an odd understanding since Draco protected her from watching the muggles being cursed in front of their very eyes. "I know," he said softly. "What we are about to undertake will not be easy. But do not doubt your ability."

Aria nodded. She could do this. "Expecto Patronum!"

Prongs stood tall and proud, bowing his antlered head. Aria caught Draco's smirk of triumph at knowing better. Git! Aria thought.

...........

Aria did not recognize herself the morning of September first. She was dressed in the finest robes. Her trunk that she had left behind at Hogwarts when she had been kidnapped from the Ministry had been searched through and returned to her when it seemed that it held nothing of value. Draco had proven himself to be completely cunningly resourceful; his success had returned her invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map.

Now she faced Voldemort for her last briefing before she would be allowed to board the Hogwarts express.

"The young masters, Goyle, and Crabbe will join Draco as added protection, I'm sure other Slytherins hoping to win my favour will join them. Headmaster Snape will be reporting on your progress. Miss Snape will be joining you within the Slytherin dorms. I only do this for your safety. Protection is necessary under the circumstances, your safety is very important to me, precious one. " he said.

"I know My Lord," Aria answered as sincerely as she could.

"Come." Voldemort gestured her forward. Aria took tentative steps forward until she was gestured to stop. This would be her last test in front of Voldemort before returning come the Christmas holidays.

"Place it."

The Vanilla scent made Aria aware of the person who now stood behind her. Aria kept her gaze forward, locked upon Voldemort. She only tilted her head slightly to allow access to the back of her neck as the choker was placed around her neck. "Now our world will understand and know that you are mine."

"Thank you, My Lord."

........

Aria's new entourage managed to protect her all the way to the Great Hall of Hogwarts. The plans to overthrow the Ministry altogether had been successful that now Voldemort had a watchful eye on all the witches and wizards' children. It had become mandatory to attend Hogwarts. Umbridge as far as Aria had heard was in charge of questioning Muggleborns. The evidence of Voldemort's accomplishments was clear as Aria looked around the Great Hall during the sorting. The youngest Weasley's were there, Hermione, however, was missing as were several muggle-borns. They were either now in Azkaban or in hiding. Though from what Aria gathered Voldemort was very confident that those in hiding would not stay that way for long.

It had been when she neared the Slytherin Common Room that Crabbe and Goyle had been attacked. Draco still had prefect duties to attend to and Ophelia Snape had taken the duty away from Parkinson. No wonder her old roommates had decided to attack them then.

Aria took in their grinning faces. Before Aria stood one of her best friends and Ron was joined by Neville and Seamus.

"Let's get out of here before Snape comes," Ron said looking around the corridor wildly. "Seamus keep a lookout."

"And go where Ron?" Aria snapped, "Hogwarts has been locked down!"

"Then we'll go through a secret passway, get you to Sirius's. He's gone crazy with worry." Ron said tugging at her wrist. Neville starting to walk down the corridor a few steps.

Aria ripped it from him. Ron and Neville looked at her, both of them confused. "What part of the castle has been locked down don't you get?"

"Don't you want to escape?" Neville said. "We can get that damn choker off you once we've got you to safety."

"Don't make Hermione having to go into hiding be for nothing," Ron said. "this may be the only chance we get you to safety -"

"Dumbledore is dead. The Order is no longer safe, especially if I go there, they - The Order will be compromised."

Ron gave her a thoughtful look. "Well, what do you want to do then? What's the plan?"

"There is no plan Ron!" Aria said firmly.

"What do mean there is no plan?"

"What do you expect me to do?" Aria said gesturing to her choker. "Dumbledore is dead and I belong to the Dark Lord."

"Surely -"

Footsteps approached, Snape had turned up, looking as unimpressed as ever. Seamus was with him.

"Well, what do we have here. An attack on the Slytherin House on the very first night and three students from the Gryffindor House at the helm of it. I can assure you that Miss Potter does not need a rescue, she is completely safe within the Dark Lord's hands. I do believe you lot are not going to be once I gave him this information."

"To your dorm Miss Potter," Snape said sternly. It was weird being under Snape's protection rather than be at the end of his cruel belittling tone.

"Like I said there is no plan."

Ron looked at her with such disgust. Aria had to keep her emotions in check. Ron's eyes looked completely and utterly betrayed by her. Snape gave her a pointed look. Aria took a step and entered the Slytherin Common room. Leaving Ron behind and deal with the consequences that in no doubt in Aria's mind Snape would surely unleash upon Ron.

........

It had been the hardest thing she had ever had to do.

I'm sorry Ron.  
Aria hoped that one day he would understand.


	4. Messages from a coin

Chapter: Messages from a coin.

Hogwarts in one word was now boring and Aria thought having Umbridge around had been bad. At least the trip to the forbidden forest had sort one lousy person out. Aria hated it, every dismal second that she walked the halls. She disliked what had become of the only home she had ever known. The looks of contempt and the mutters students used to swear at her under their breaths she was far used to, even the teachers looked at her as though they didn't recognise her anymore. If they only knew that she wanted the same thing as them. If they only knew that she disliked the torture curses thrown at misbehaving students as much as the rest of them. The poor first-years were scared to even speak in fear of doing something the Carrows deemed punishable.

Aria's magic was always on the brink of being summoned like she could cause harm to anyone at a moment's notice. Hexes and jinxes always at the tip of her tongue and oh how Aria wanted to - and she really wanted to- rip the Carrows apart limb from limb.

Draco stayed close to her. With the attack from her old Gryffindor friends. They had to stay alert. And only Draco's presence calmed Aria.

.........

Hogwarts wasn't Hogwarts anymore. That much was obvious, not even a week in, and everything that originally made Hogwarts was different. The Carrows were in charge of punishments and from what Ron heard he now guessed himself to be lucky to be handed detention with Hagrid in the Dark Forest. It had not stopped the hexes and jinxes from descending upon him whilst he walked the halls. How in Merlin's name had Aria coped all these years with it all?

Ron watched. He knew Aria better than anyone. Something was not right. Her magic when Ron was able to get close enough during a shared lesson was - well it felt like it was ready to burst and hurt anyone who came close.

"There is no plan." The words kept running through his head. It just wasn't Aria. Normally she would be fighting. The DA would be up and running again and she'd be teaching the first-years how to defend themselves.

Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Seamus tried to defend those they could. Ron was no teacher, he was no leader and he certainly wasn't Aria. Not for the first time having been forced into returning to Hogwarts Ron wished that Hermione was there. There was no doubt in his mind that she would work out what was going on. Especially why Draco Malfoy was so protective of Aria now, he was always with her. His mother has told him that Aria would have protection of some sort. Goyle and Crabbe had been no match. Ron was certain they could take on the other Slytherins guarding Aria, even if they were Draco Malfoy and Snape's daughter at Aria's side.

"I've been messing about with our old DA coins. See if we can send messages to Hermione. And I well I got something. A message of some kind." Ginny said settling down one of the air chairs of the Gryffindor common room. She slid him a note. "Take a look at what came through."

1 23 1 9 20 16 12 1 14

13 5 1 14 20 9 13 5 19 5 5 11

6 23 7 23 12 15 22 5 8 7

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

"No clue. Do you reckon Aria sent it? It's not like she can talk to us any other way."

"Your guess is as good as mine right now," Ron replied. He hoped it was from Aria. Hopefully, once they cracked the message it would explain what was going on. 

........

"Another one came."

This time it had been Neville who received a message.

"Another one?" Ron whispered, "what did it say?"

20 15 14 15 20 2 5 8 5 1 18 4

13 21 6 6 12 9 1 20 15

Ron rubbed at his face. He couldn't work it out, just why would they be being sent a bunch of numbers. "It's got to mean something." Ron took one look around him. Ginny, Neville, and Seamus all looking at the message the same way he did. Ron thought of something. "We're going to have to get hold of Luna. Just in case she gets one."

"Why?"

"People who answered the DA call when we went into the Ministry. The messages are coming through to people Aria can trust."

Ginny gave him a hopeful look. "So there is a plan after all."

Ron nodded, then gave the messages a thoughtful look. "We need to hide these messages so that only we can read them. And we need to figure out what they actually mean."

"What I don't understand is why Aria couldn't just tell us this to our faces!" Seamus said.

"She's being watched," Neville replied. "She's never on her own. Draco or Ophelia are usually with her. And when they are on patrol I never Aria."

"I noticed that too," Ron said. "And that her magic is -"

"Yeah - it's intense."

"She could be spying," Ginny said thoughtfully. "It's not like we can rely on Snape now. We know he's apart of the Death Eaters. Maybe that's why Aria needs to be there. With the Slytherins. Why she chose not to run for it. Aria does do everything for a reason."

It was the only thing that made any sense. Ron thoughtfully agreed.


	5. Conversation with a Portrait

Chapter: Conversation with a Portrait.

It seemed everywhere Aria turned she would be casting Non-verbal spells to avoid unwanted attention. Aria would be casting spells in her DADA and because Voldemort had made it compulsory Muggle-studies classroom the classes the Carrows taught. Aria also cast spells as she walked the halls and at the rate, she was going she would be soon casting spells in her sleep. Protecting the students of Hogwarts, whilst secretly trying to take down Voldemort without looking like she was doing anything was exhausting. Because when she wasn't casting spells she was running around either in class or the middle of the night nicking ingredients from the potions cupboard with Draco. There was never seemed to be a day Aria wasn't breaking some type of school rule because never before had she actually meant to be breaking them. Aria no longer cared because Dumbledore was no longer in charge and she felt it was her moral obligation to break them if it meant the defeat of Voldemort. Polyjuice ingredients were needed so often now, as she was using it on a daily occurrence: for how was she to sneak out in daylight without her loving protection Voldemort had provided with otherwise. Aria and Draco brewed the potion in the secret of darkness in one of the tunnels that had George and Fred told Aria long ago had collapsed. Aria figured that this tunnel would be the one most likely to no be heavily watched. And she was right. Voldemorts defenses of the castle were not as extensive as he believed if Aria could move about this freely.

........

Meals were always held in silence. The Carrows would walk up and down the tables to try and catch any trouble makers or any talkers. Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Seamus were watched constantly. The Carrows had a good reason to be watching them. Thanks to Ginny who after a couple of days had decoded the DA coin messages. They figured that Aria was somehow in touch with Hermione from the first message. And the second had given them a spell to conceal their conversations in the Gryffindor common room. However, the presence of Voldemort made the usual silence of The Great Hall come to a stand-still. In a way, Ron supposed it had, for as soon he had entered the students and professors had stopped eating. Snape had escorted him in, indicating towards to teachers table Voldemort however, headed straight for the Slytherin table without a word even spoken Aria had risen and so had Malfoy. They left the hall and students after a few moments began to very hesitantly eat their meals once more.

So Voldemort was checking in on her. Ron thought. Things were becoming much clearer. There was a plan. But no plan that Aria would or could tell him personally. And he felt hurt by that knowledge. She clearly trusted Hermione even though Hermione was not at Hogwarts for how else were the messages being communicated to them in the first place. Ron would do as he had been asked. He would wait for the plan. For now, all they could do was damage control. Ron's hand trembled slightly as he picked up his fork. He fucking hated the Cruciatus Curse. He hated the Carrows even more.

......  
Aria sensed Voldemort was not exactly pleased.

"I hear that you were attacked on your first night here." Voldemort said, "I wish for you to tell me what happened."

Aria did not challenge him. She knew he would have already been told what happened on her first night. And Aria told him in her own words what happened.

"Why do you believe they would attack you on the first night?" he questioned

"They probably felt the defenses would be weakest then, My Lord," Aria replied truthfully, after all it would have been exactly what she would have done.

"Goyle and Crabbe are useless, My Lord," Aria said softly. "They might look like the type of person not to mess with but even first-years can get the best of them."

It wasn't technically a lie. Even if the said first-year had been her.

"Snape tells me you are advanced when he comes to defense."

Aria tried to not arch an eyebrow. That was the closest thing to a compliment from Snape she had ever received.

"He said that you helped form a study group."

An Army more like. Aria thought. "I helped some younger students learn some spells when our last professor would not teach us, My Lord."

"You were successful."

"Very," Aria replied. She tried to not sound too proud of the fact. She guessed where this conversation was going. But Voldemort was working towards it.

"Then you will train Crabbe and Goyle until you are satisfied and any other Slytherins that require tutoring." Voldemort was doing exactly what Aria and Draco expected him to do. Voldemort thought he would have more eyes on Aria if he allowed her to do this. "If you can do so without needing to demonstrate spells to them."

Aria had forgotten that the Death Eater and Voldemort expected her wand to be more restricted than it was.

"Yes, I can, thank you, My Lord." Aria said and added thoughtfully, "though Draco is more than capable at demonstrating if it is required and I would not dare tutor anyone without his presence."

"In the future, precious one, you will tell me if you require anything whether that is to train your protection so you feel safe to the robes you wear. I did not lie to you when I said that your safety was important to me."

........  
"What does he call you in Parseltongue?" Draco asked quietly once Voldemort had left the room.

"What makes you think he calls me anything?" Aria retorted. Draco was smart. Aria knew it would be a matter of time that he would figure out that Voldemort was hissing in a particular way, in regards to her.

"Do not think me a fool."

"Precious one," Aria said without looking at him. "I need to speak with Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore is dead."

"I know."

.......

Aria snuck out in the middle of the night again. She had been trying to guess the Headmaster's password. And she had succeeded. Sherbet lemon indeed. Such a sneaky Slytherin.

There were no wards in the Headmaster's office. It was like it wasn't even being used. Aria knew better though. The Marauders Map told her that her current Headmaster did access this room. Just because she was alone didn't mean she trusted the conversation would say amongst themselves.

"Muffliato!" Aria cast. "Hello, Professor."

"Hello, my dear," Dumbledore said smiling from his portrait.

"I've been needing to speak with you," Aria said. "Well to ask you really. Because from someone wanting and failing miserably at it, why would someone go from trying to kill me to being overprotective of me? It doesn't make any sense. And even Draco says he has become obsessed with my protection."

"When you did not return from the Ministry I thought like this might happen," Dumbledore said.

"What did he want that was there?" Aria said. "He clearly knew that it was the only way to get hold of me. But I thought the weapon he wanted was at the Ministry. Not me." Aria remembered something Draco had told her. "But his plan changed."

"It was knowledge that he wanted from the Ministry Aria. A Prophecy to be exact. That holds the reason why he tried to kill you in the first place. And he thought it would destroy you. For it says that you have a power he knows not. But you cannot survive whilst the other lives. The full prophecy if you wish to hear it is amongst one of my memory vials."

"Do you think our Headmaster will mind me borrowing your pensieve?"

"He has no use of it, I don't see why not."

"So we've got to kill each other in the end," Aria said thoughtfully. "Good thing, I'm still working on that."

"There are other memories I wish for you to see, my dear."

"Is there?"

"Voldemort my dear has a secret," Dumbledore said. "One he never told his fellow companions. One I only ever had theories about."

"You think you know it though."

"I believe so. Watch them. Be careful who you trust with the information inside it, Aria. It will I believe with no doubt help you with your quest."


End file.
